Protecting the heart
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona and her friends Marina,Chrisa and Ariaelle are asked to save the kingdom of Aria. To do it, they become the Protectors armed with powers. Can they stop Nassa before she takes over?
1. Destiny

Protecting the Heart 

**Chapter One**

**Fiona was practising karate moves. She was very strong, stronger than any woman. But destiny had a surprise for her… In the kingdom of Aria some one in a hooded cloak was watching her through magic. "She's perfect for the job!" he thought as he vanished. In other parts of the kingdom, Fiona's friends Marina, Chrisa and Ariaelle were dancing. They'd been waiting for the next time they'd meet up with Fiona again. Suddenly they saw a hooded stranger appear. "What do you want?" Marina asked him. He frowned at the tone of her voice. "I'm here to let you into a little something. How would you and your friends like to save the world?" he said to them. This confused them until a haze of bright light surrounded them and they disappeared. In her mind, Fiona had seen this in a vision and was nervous. Shrek had seen worry in her eyes and wondered what was wrong. "I don't know what but something's wrong with the girls." She explained to him. She watched as he walked off into the forest. While he was away, Fiona felt weird. She then saw a stranger appear in a cloak. She tensed up at this. "I won't hurt you. I just want your help, that's all." He said as a blaze of light surrounded her. She then vanished from sight. He then vanished from sight as well. Puss had seen this and was worried. He could tell something wasn't right. **

**Hours ago Fiona woke up in a fancy room. "Where am I?" she asked herself as she got to her feet. She then saw Marina come over to her. "What's going on?" she asked her. "I don't know Fi. That weird guy showed up and took me, Chrisa and Ariaelle for some reason but we don't know why." She told her silently. She then saw the man appear. Ariaelle and Chrisa were with him. They looked frightened. "What's going on here?" Fiona snapped angrily. Suddenly drops of rainbow coloured magic surrounded the girls. They felt different. "What did you do to us?" Chrisa asked worried. Marina looked at herself and gasped. She was wearing black, glittery clothes, purple striped leggings and black boots. She also saw powerful wings had spurtws from her back. "What happened to you? You look cool and can fly. What's up with that?" Aeiaelle asked her curiously. Fiona then looked at herself. She was wearing dark blue glittery clothes, green striped leggings and purple boots. She had wings as well. Marina had changed as well. She was wearing dark green glittery clothes, orange striped leggings and purple boots with wings. "What did he do to us?" she asked the man. "I united you. This is the kingdom of Aria where ogres and other mystical creatures live in harmony with humans but something is wrong. An evil woman known as Nassa is trying to take over Aria and get rid of the humans. Your job as the Protectors is to use your powers to stop her before it is too late." He said to them. This amazed Fiona. "We have powers?" she said to him. He smiled at this. "Yes you have powers. They match your personalities. Ariaelle has the power of Song and able to enchant anyone or anything. Marina has the power of Emotions. Whatever mood you're in becomes your power. Chrisa has the power of Imagination and is able to bring anything she dreams to life." He told them. Fiona was worried. "What about my power?" she asked nervously. "You have the most powerful one of them all. You're the Keeper of Heartus's Locket. It is filled with powerful magic and will always remain with you in your heart. You're also the leader of them." He said as they began to vanish. "What's going on?" Marina asked. "You must return to your lives until Nassa rears her head once more." He said. Marina, Chrisa and Arialle returned to what they were doing. But Fiona woke up in bed beside her True Love. "It was just a dream." She thought but her chest then glowed with a golden light. She gasped in shock. It wasn't a dream. "Are you okay? You seem a little freaked." Shrek asked her. "I'm okay." She said as she fell into his warm embrace. He could feel something was up with her.**

**Nassa watched the new Protectors live their lives and laughed evilly. "They'll wish they's never been chosen to save Aria from me especially Fiona. I could get to her easily." She thought as she prepared to face them. **


	2. Secrets

Protecting the heart 

**Chapter Two**

**Fiona was worried for her husband and those she cared for but was more worried for herself. Suddenly she'd been given incredible power as well as her friends. She wanted to tell her True Love her secret but knew Nassa could use him to get to her. It ached more than she could ever know. Nassa was watching this with pleasure. "She feeds my hunger with her misery and sadness. She wishes to tell the one she loves that she's the leader of the Protectors of Aria but cannot! It is too good to be true. I must use this against her." She cackled evilly.**

**Ariaelle, Marina and Chrisa then met up with their friend at the mall. They saw sadness on her face. "What's wrong?" Marina asked Fiona. She watched as they sipped smoothies. "It's this Protector of Aria thing. I can't even let my husband know in case Nassa uses him. Why did we ever decide to do it?" Fiona told her sadly. Chrisa understood. "Yeah I know how you feel. I can't even tell Adam about it either. But we're helping those who can't defend themselves and save a kingdom whose hope has been taken from them." She told her reassuringly. But Ariaelle shocked them. She was in her magical Protector gear with wings talking to boys! That made Fiona angry. Her chest then glowed with the golden light of Heartus's Locket. Suddenly Ariaelle was back in her normal clothes and the boy she was with ran off. She saw a golden glow from Fiona and realised what had happened. "Why did you do that for? I had that guy right where I wanted him! Now I'll never get another chance ever again." She yelled at Fiona. She scowled before talking. "We're not supposed to use our powers to flirt with guys! We're supposed to use them to stop Nassa and save Aria, okay?" she replied calmly. Marina smiled at this. But Fiona shivered in fear. Everybody in the mall was frozen except for Fiona and her friends. Somebody appeared. "What's going on?" Chrisa asked. "Greetings ladies. I see you're the ones trying to stop me." She said from the shadows. "Show yourself!" Ariaelle demanded angrily. Nassa laughed as she stepped out from the shadows. She had grey skin, long flowing blue hair, slender bodied, brown eyes that masked a certain sense of cruelty. Fiona then transformed into her Protector form. "What about us?" Marina asked. Suddenly Heartus's Locket appeared from within her chest. Rainbow coloured drops surrounded the other girls and transformed them into their Protectors forms with wings. "Let's do this!" Ariaelle yelled proudly as magic glowed around her. But for some reason Nassa wasn't interested in the other girls. She then trapped them in a force field. Fiona was nervous. "Why do you not attack us?" she asked boldly. Nassa laughed at this cruelly. "I know you're afraid to fight me Fiona. You know I'm going after those you love especially that handsome husband of yours. He'll be so easy to take from you and it'll be fun watching you crumble as I destroy him while you watch helpless to do anything!" she cackled as she faded. **

**Ariaelle saw fear on their friend's face as she used her magic to free them. "I've got to go. I'll … see you later okay?" Fiona said as she flew off. She then landed at the swamp and used Heartus's Locket to transform herself back to normal. She then went in but something wasn't right. Where was her husband? She then remembered what Nassa had told her and shivered in fear. She realised what had happened. She then transformed back into her Protector form and flew off. Rage was flowing through her body at the moment. Nassa was playing with her at the minute and she wasn't amused… **


End file.
